inazuma_elevenfandomcom_vi-20200214-history
Bokura no Goal!
Bokura no Goal! (僕らのゴォール！ Bàn thắng của chúng ta) là bài mở đầu thứ sáu trong anime Inazuma Eleven. Thông tin *'Trình bày :' T-Pistonz+KMC *'Bản dịch Việt ngữ:' Kadogawa Hokaze *'Chỉnh sửa bản dịch và trình bày trên Wiki:' Inazuma Eleven Wiki Tiếng Việt Cảm nhận Bài hát với âm điệu mạch lạc, năng động và dứt khoát, thể hiện tinh thần thể thao, đoàn kết và vươn tới chân trời mới của các thành viên đội bóng. Đúng vậy, dù có xa xôi thế nào, chúng ta vẫn có thể liên kết với nhau qua trái bóng tròn. Lời nhạc 'Tiếng Nhật' そりゃ人間だから　悩みだってあるさ この気持ち誰かに　わかってほしい時だってあるさ 愛情や友情が何なのかって 確かな事は誰も知らなくて すぐに答えは見つからないから 手探りで探す本当の意味 そこには必ず絆の光があると信じたい きっと孤独 全部取り払って 笑顔になれるんだ 愛をこめて　心を言葉にすれば 気持ちは伝わるんだ！ 愛をこめて　心を一つにすれば みんな仲間になれるんだ！ 思い出せよ！ 僕らは幸せになるために生まれてきたんだ！！ そうだろ！？ 僕らは幸せにするために生まれてきたから！！ 本当はみんなわかっているんだ 一番何が必要かって 自分勝手身勝手じゃなく 思いやりで動く神秘のフィーリング 目には見えなくて形はないがその温度あったかい 人はそれを愛と呼ぶ 誰にだって幸せ運ぶ 夢を見つけ　心の充電できりゃ やる気がフルパワーさ！ 愛をもらい　心満タンになれば みんなステキになれるんだ！ 忘れんなよ！ 僕らは悲しみから生まれてきたんじゃないぜ！！ そうだろ！？ 僕らは無邪気に笑うために生まれてきたから！！ そりゃ人間だから　不安にだってなるさ でも君の気持ちを　わかってくれる人だっているさ！！！ 愛をこめて　心を言葉にすれば 気持ちは伝わるんだ！ 愛をこめて　心を一つにすれば みんな仲間になれるんだ！ そうだよな！？ 思い出せよ！ 僕らは幸せになるために生まれてきたんだ！！ そうだろ！？ 僕らは幸せにするために生まれてきたから！！ 愛をこめて！ 心を言葉にすれば　気持ちは伝わるんだ！！ 愛をこめて！ 心を一つにすれば　みんな仲間になれるんだ！！ 'Bản Romaji' sorya ningen dakara nayami datte aru sa kono kimochi dareka ni wakatte hoshi toki datte aru sa aijou ya yuujou ga nannano katte tashika na koto wa dare mo shiranakute sugu ni kotae wa mitsukaranai kara tesaguri de sagasu hontou no imi soko ni wa kanarazu kizuna no hikari ga aru to shinjitai kitto kodoku zenbu toriharatte egao ni narerun da ai wo komete kokoro wo kotoba ni sureba kimochi wa tsutawarun da! ai wo komete kokoro wo hitotsu ni sureba minna nakama ni narerun da! omoidase yo! bokura wa shiawase ni naru tame ni umarete kitan da! sou daro!? bokura wa shiawase ni suru tame ni umarete kita kara!! hontou wa minna wakatteirun da ichiban nani ga hitsuyou ka tte jibun katte migatte janaku omoiyari de ugoku shinpi no FEELING me ni wa mienakute katachi wa nai ga sono ondo attakai hito wa sore wo ai to yobu dare ni datte shiawase hakobu yume wo mitsuke kokoro wo juuden dekirya yaruki ga FULL POWER sa! ai wo morai kokoro mantan ni nareba minna suteki ni narerun da! wasurenna yo! bokura wa kanashimi kara umarete kitan ja nai ze!! sou daro!? bokura wa mujaki ni warau tame ni umarete kita kara!! sorya ningen dakara fuan ni datte naru sa demo kimi no kimochi wo wakatte kureru hito datte iru sa ai wo komete kokoro wo kotoba ni sureba kimochi wa tsutawarun da! ai wo komete kokoro wo hitotsu ni sureba minna nakama ni narerun da! sou da yo na!? omoidase yo! bokura wa shiawase ni naru tame ni umarete kitan da! sou daro!? bokura wa shiawase ni suru tame ni umarete kita kara!! ai wo komete! kokoro wo kotoba ni sureba kimochi wa tsutawarun da! ai wo komete! kokoro wo hitotsu ni sureba minna nakama ni narerun da! 'Bản dịch Anh ngữ' I’m only human, so even I have worries There are times when I want someone to understand how I’m feeling Just what are love and friendship? No one knows for sure You won’t find an answer right away You’ll find the true meaning by fumbling around I hope the light of our bonds will always be there It’ll surely clear away the loneliness and turn it into a smile If you put love into turning your heart into words, your feelings will be conveyed! If you put love into turning your hearts into one, we can all become friends! Remember! We were born to find happiness! Right!? We were born to pursue happiness!! In truth, everyone knows what it is they really need most It’s not about looking out only for yourself, but the mysterious feeling of acting for others It’s invisible and has no shape but you can feel its warmth People call it love, a happiness that’s brought to anyone If you can find your dream and charge up your heart, Your motivation rises to full power If you accept love and fuel up your soul we can all become lovely people! Don’t forget! We weren’t born to despair!! Right!? We were born to smile with innocence!! I’m only human, so even I get worried But there are people out there who will understand your feelings!!! If you put love into turning your heart into words, your feelings will be conveyed! If you put love into turning your hearts into one, we can all become friends! Isn’t that right?! Remember! We were born to find happiness! Right!? We were born to pursue happiness!! If you put love into turning your heart into words, your feelings will be conveyed! If you put love into turning your hearts into one, we can all become friends! 'Bản dịch Việt ngữ' Dẫu cho có bao nhiêu sự lo lắng, tôi vẫn chỉ là một kẻ tầm thường Đây là những lúc tôi muốn cho mọi người thấy và hiểu tôi thật sự cảm thấy như thế nào Cái gì mới là tình yêu và tình bạn? Không ai biết chắc chắn Làm sao có thể tìm ra một câu trả lời ngay được chứ Ý nghĩa thật sự chỉ được tìm thấy khi khám phá xung quanh Tôi hy vọng thứ ánh sáng đại diện cho chúng ta sẽ luôn ở đây Lúc nào cũng chắc chắn sẽ tỏa sáng để rời xa sự đơn độc Và biến chúng trở thành những nụ cười Nếu đặt tình yêu vào trong trái tim mình và biến thành lời, Cảm xúc của chúng ta sẽ được lan tỏa đi thật xa! Nếu đặt tình yêu vào trong trái tim bạn và trở nên một, Tất cả chúng ta có thể trở thành bạn của nhau! Hãy nhớ đi! Chúng ta được sinh ra để tìm kiếm hạnh phúc! Đúng là như vậy không? Chúng ta được sinh ra để theo đuổi hạnh phúc! Mọi người đều biết cái họ thật sự cần nhất khi đối mặt với sự thật Không chỉ là hành động cho chính mình, mà còn là lòng trắc ẩn để hành động cho mọi người Tuy vô hình vô dạng nhưng ai cũng có thể cảm thấy được sự ấm áp của nó Đó chính là tình yêu, thứ hạnh phúc luôn luôn đến với bất cứ ai Nếu như có thể tìm thấy giấc mơ của mình và truyền năng lượng vào trái tim, Chúng ta sẽ có đủ sức mạnh và động lực Nếu chấp nhận tình yêu và đưa nó vào linh hồn này Tất cả chúng ta gần như là những người thật đáng yêu làm sao! Hãy đừng quên! Chúng ta không được sinh ra để thất vọng! Phải không nào? Chúng ta đã được sinh ra để mỉm cười với sự trong sạch! Mặc cho có lo lắng đến thế nào, tôi vẫn chỉ là một người bình thường Nhưng có những người ở đây sẽ luôn hiểu được cảm xúc của chúng ta! Hãy đặt tình yêu vào trong trái tim và biến nó thành những từ ngữ, Hãy truyền những cảm xúc này đi thật xa nào! Hãy đặt tình yêu vào trái tim của tất cả chúng ta và biến chúng trở thành một, Nào hãy cùng nhau trở thành bạn của nhau nào! Như thế chẳng tuyệt vời hay sao? Hãy nhớ đi! Chúng ta được sinh ra là để tìm kiếm hạnh phúc! Phải là như thế không? Chúng ta được sinh ra là để theo đuổi hạnh phúc! Nếu chúng ta đặt tình yêu vào trái tim mình và biến tất cả thành từng câu từng chữ, Chắc chắn cảm xúc này sẽ vang đi rất xa! Nếu chúng ta đặt tình yêu vào trái tim để cùng nhau trở nên một, Tất cả chúng ta hãy cùng nhau trở thành bạn nào! Video thumb|left|300 px Thể_loại:Âm nhạc Thể_loại:Bài hát Thể_loại:Bài mở đầu Thể_loại:Bài hát Inazuma Eleven